Daisuki Da Yo
by LonelyPetals
Summary: Aku merindukanmu, merindukanmu. Aku tidak ingin membiarkanmu pergi. Aku merindukanmu, merindukanmu. Selamanya, seterusnya… Aku mencintaimu. 6819!/TYL69 x TYB18. BL. DLDR! RnR?


Author : LonelyPetals

Tittle : Daisuki da yo

Cast :

Hibari Kyoya

Rokudo Mukuro

(6918)/(TYL69xTYB18)

Genre : Romance/Angst

Warning **: Boy Love, OOC! Don't Like Don't Read! Inspirasi dari Otsuka Ai – Daisuki Da Yo**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter di fanfic ini adalah **milik Amano Akira**.

Cerita ini hanya fiksi.

"Speak"

'_Mind'_

* * *

_**Ini hanya sedikit tentangmu,**_

_**Yang tak ingin aku bagikan kepada orang lain.**_

_**Karena aku ingin kau menjadi milikku dan milikku seorang.**_

* * *

Rokudo Mukuro. Pemuda berambut nanas aneh yang suka sekali mengusikku. Sejak pertemuan pertama kami di Kokuyo, setelah dia ditangkap dan dimasukkan ke dalam penjara air Vindicare. Sosok pemuda itu selalu menghantuiku. Merasuki setiap rongga pikiranku. Dan akupun sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa hal ini terjadi padaku. Kenapa aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan dirinya.

Dia selalu datang di saat aku sedang sendirian di atap sekolah tempat aku biasanya tidur siang. Dengan setangkai bunga mawar merah di tangannya, dia duduk di sampingku dan mengelus rambutku. Tenang dan nyaman. Aku sangat suka sentuhan tangannya. Walau hanya ilusi semata.

* * *

_**Ini hanya sedikit tentangmu,**_

_**Aku tidak mau memikirkan tentang mereka, karena,**_

_**Aku malu ketika mendapatiku tersenyum sendiri.**_

* * *

Sebulan dia tidak datang ke tempatku dan menggangguku seperti biasa. Entah kenapa rasanya begitu sepi dan kosong. Walau setiap kali kami bertemu kami selalu saja bertengkar, berkelahi, bertarung. Namun kehadirannya membuatku sangat terbiasa. Entah kenapa aku jadi kesal sendiri.

Apa yang dia lakukan sehingga dia tidak mendatangiku? Apa dia sudah menemukan orang lain yang lebih menarik dan aku dilupakan?! Tunggu… Apa yang aku pikirkan? Kenapa aku memikirkan yang tidak-tidak? Apa mungkin aku… suka padanya?

"Haha… hahaha…"

Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Sungguh, tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya. Bahkan para herbivore itu tahu kalau aku sangat membencinya. Sangat membenci pemuda bernama Rokudo Mukuro itu! Namun entah kenapa… semakin kusangkal rasa ini semakin mendalam. Apa yang terjadi padaku?

"Kkhh.. Mukuro sialan…"

* * *

_**Kau datang kerumah setelah bekerja semalam suntuk,**_

_**Dan tetap memelukku dengan penuh cinta,**_

_**Kupikir aku sedang bermimpi,**_

_**Dan kau ada di sana.**_

* * *

Kantuk mulai menyerangku setiba aku sampai di rumahku, tepat di kamarku yang cukup luas untuk kutinggali seorang diri. Inilah alasan aku jarang pulang ke rumah. Aku hanya sendirian di sini. Tak ada teman bicara, tak ada teman berbagi. Hidupku selalu sepi, aku tahu itu. Kurebahkan tubuhku begitu saja di atas ranjang empukku dan tak lama aku tertidur.

"Kufufu…"

Entah aku sedang bermimpi atau tidak, aku mendengar suara tawa itu. Suara tawa khas seorang Rokudo Mukuro. Aku tak membuka mataku walau aku terbangun karena suara tawanya itu. Kubiarkan saja ketika tangannya menyentuh rambutku dan mengelusnya.

"Kyoya…"

Dia berbisik lembut di telingaku dan entah kenapa rasanya seluruh tubuhku bergetar dibuatnya. Aku masih memejamkan mataku, tak berani membukanya. Kurasakan tangannya memeluk tubuhku erat.

"Seandainya aku bisa memelukmu dengan tubuh asliku…"

Ya, Tuhan. Kenapa suaranya terdengar sangat sedih? Dan kenapa aku juga ikut perih mendengar suaranya itu. Kubuka kedua mataku perlahan. Kubalikkan badanku sehingga berhadapan dengannya. Bisa kuliat ekspresi keterkejutan terlukis di wajahnya, namun segera dia mengubah ekspresinya menjadi senyuman manis. Menjijikkan, menurutku. Tapi aku suka.

"Kyoya," panggilnya. Dia mengelus pipiku dengan tangan halusnya. Posisinya sudah berada di atasku sekarang. Dia mengecupi seluruh wajahku dengan lembut. Dan itu membuat aku senang. Kehadirannya membuatku sangat bahagia. Dia seakan mengusir semua kesepianku selama ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyoya."

'Deg'

* * *

_**Aku merindukanmu, merindukanmu.**_

_**Tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan sekarang.**_

_**Aku merindukanmu, merindukamu.**_

_**Selamanya, seterusnya.**_

_**Aku mencintaimu.**_

* * *

Aku memeluk tubuhnya erat. Aku merasakan air mataku meleleh bersamanya. Aku sangat merindukannya. Merindukan Mukuro. Diapun balas memeluk tubuhku lebih erat, sangat erat. Aku tak ingin melepaskan tubuh ini. Selamanya, seterusnya.

Dan aku menyadari aku mencintainya. Perasaan yang selama ini selalu kusangkal dan kuanggap perasaan benci, ternyata adalah perasaan cinta.

"Aku merindukanmu, Mukuro…"

Kata yang tanpa sadar keluar dari bibirku. Mengalir begitu saja bersama hembusan angin malam dan rintik hujan yang menyejukkan suasana. Kami berdua, berciuman. Hangat, lembut, penuh cinta. Dan sampai aku sadar ketika aku terbangun, tak ada Mukuro lagi disisiku. Yang ada hanyalah sehelai _gakuran_ hijau miliknya yang dia gunakan untuk menutupi tubuhku. Aku memeluk _gakuran_ itu, ada bau Mukuro di sana.

"Kenapa meninggalkanku lagi, Mukuro?"

"_Tunggulah aku… sepuluh tahun lagi, Kyoya. Hanya sepuluh tahun lagi."_

Aku bisa mendengar suaranya yang bertiup bersama angin. Sepluh tahun katanya? Itu bukanlah waktu yang pendek, Mukuro. Tapi jika kau menyuruhku untuk menunggumu, maka aku akan menunggumu.

* * *

_**Apa kau tahu? Pada malam itu…**_

_**Ketika kita bersepeda berdua.**_

_**Ketika aku duduk di belakangmu, apa kau tahu apa yang kuminta?**_

* * *

Masa depan. Ya, aku pergi ke masa depan bersama para herbivora itu untuk melawan Millefiore. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin. Tapi karena kata-kata 'bertarung' aku menjadi semangat. Sejak saat itu Mukuro tak lagi datang menemuiku dan hidupku kembali kosong. Tanpa pertarungan, tanpa perkelahian. Rasanya membosankan. AKu mencoba menyemangati diriku sendiri.

Namimori_-chuu_ tak banyak berubah sejak sepuluh tahun lalu. Dan aku masih suka atap yang menjadi tempatku beristirahat ini. Malam sudah hampir larut dan aku hampir saja tertidur di atap itu. Sampai sebuah suara khas menyadarkanku dari setengah tidurku.

"Kufufufu, Kyoya kecilku."

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan menatap sosok itu. Sosok yang sudah menjadi lebih tinggi dari sepuluh tahun lalu. Rokudo Mukuro sepuluh tahun kemudian. Dia tersenyum—menyeringai—seperti biasa. Langkahnya mendekatiku lalu kedua tangannya memelukku erat. Dibawanya tubuhku yang masih lebih kecil itu dalam gendongannya. Sebuah senyuman lembut bisa kulihat di wajahnya.

"Aku merindukan sosok kecilmu ini, Kyoya."

Pipiku memanas mendengarnya. Dia terlihat lebih tampan dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Segera aku memeluknya erat dan tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Mau bersepeda, Kyoya?" tanyanya. Sepeda? Apa dia punya benda herbivora seperti itu? "Kenapa, Kyoya? Tentu saja aku punya sepeda," ujarnya seakan tahu apa yang aku pikirkan. Akhirnya aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

Dia membawaku melompat dari atap sekolah menuju ke bawah. Aku tidak merasa takut sama sekali karena aku yakin dia akan menjagaku. Di bawah, sebuah sepeda terparkir begitu saja. Dia menurunkanku dari gendongannya dan menaiki sepeda itu. Aku duduk di belakang, di boncengan sepeda itu. Kupeluk pinggangnya erat lalu dia mengayuh sepedanya menuju entah kemana.

Aku tahu sosok Mukuro saat ini masih sebuah ilusi, namun kehangatannya bukan ilusi.

'_Aku berharap bisa terus bersamanya seperti ini.'_

* * *

_**Apa kau tahu? Malam itu…**_

_**Ketika kita melihat langit penuh bintang bersama.**_

_**Apa kau tahu aku bisa melihat kebahagiaan kita tergambar di sana?**_

* * *

"Lihat itu, Kyoya. Bintangnya indah sekali!"

Kudengar seruan gembira Mukuro. Walau dia adalah Mukuro dari masa depan, namun tak berbeda jauh dengan Mukuro di masa sepuluh tahun sebelumnya. Aku bersandar di dadanya yang begitu bidang. Menyesap bau tubuhnya yang kurindukan. Kutatap langit di atasku yang dipenuhi bintang. Bisa kulihat kebahagiaanku dan Mukuro terukir di sana.

"Aku bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu. Walau itu sosokmu sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Kyoya."

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala, tanda aku juga senang bertemu dengannya. Kupeluk dia erat hingga tanpa sadar aku tertidur dalam pelukannya.

* * *

_**Aku sadar aku kembali sendirian dan kesepian.**_

_**Kau mengubahku menjadi lebih baik, menyemangatiku.**_

_**Tak peduli apa yang terjadi.**_

* * *

Masih di masa depan. Aku berdiri di atap sekolah yang kusuka. Merasakan angin tenang yang berhembus membelai tubuhku. Entah apa yang terjadi, namun perasaanku sungguh tak enak sekali. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Mukuro? Tidak mungkin. Sejauh ini belum ada kabar apapaun darinya. Baru saja tadi malam ilusinya menemuiku.

"Kyoya-_san_! Ada berita buruk!"

Aku mendengar Kusakabe—pengikutku—berteriak kencang saat membuka pintu atap. Segera aku berbalik badan dan menatapnya tajam. Aku tidak suka jika ada yang memperlakukan barang-barang Namimori-_chuu_ dengan kasar, termasuk pintu atap.

"Katakan!"

"Aku mendengar kabar kalau Rokudo Mukuro meninggal dunia! Dia menyerang markas Millefiore kemarin malam dan terbunuh oleh Byakuran!"

Kontan aku kaget mendengarnya. Mukuro? Meninggal dunia ditangan Millefiore? Tidak mungkin!

"Tidak mungkin! Apa mayatnya ada di sana?!"

Tidak! Kumohon katakan tidak!

"Mayatnya ada di sana—"

Tidak!

"—dan tubuhnya bersimbah darah."

Aku merasa pandanganku mengabur dan tubuhku terasa lemas. Aku jatuh ke atas lantai. Yang terakhir kudengar adalah suara teriakan Kusakabe dan wajah Mukuro yang tersenyum padaku.

"_Maaf, Kyoya sayang. Selamat tinggal. _Daisuki da yo_."_

* * *

_**Aku merindukanmu, merindukanmu.**_

_**Aku tidak ingin membiarkanmu pergi.**_

_**Aku merindukanmu, merindukanmu.**_

_**Selamanya, seterusnya…**_

_**Aku mencintaimu.**_

* * *

**-Finish-**

* * *

Oke, maaf kalao fanfic ini gaje. Saya lagi stress banget!

Mind to review?


End file.
